Standardized mechanisms for assigning a radio link is prevent an uncontrolled access to radio network access points which are only released for closed groups. It is the state of the prior art that the mobile radio terminal is informed of the permitted access points via the existing macrocell network, i.e., e.g. via adjacent radio network access points not closed for a mobile radio terminal and having possibly a greater range, and that these permitted access points are stored in the mobile radio terminal (or in the subscriber identity module (SIM) possibly contained therein).
In the case where there is no existing macrocell coverage, there is no link between the mobile radio terminal and the mobile radio network so that there cannot be any corresponding allocation, i.e. provision of information of the permitted access points, either.